<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can we stay like this a little longer? by TheTaegyuShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440005">Can we stay like this a little longer?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTaegyuShipper/pseuds/TheTaegyuShipper'>TheTaegyuShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timeless [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>E'LAST (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Stan E'last, Tears of Chaos Era, Yejun is sad, Youngmin can't stand it, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTaegyuShipper/pseuds/TheTaegyuShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he thought about it, Yejun had been quiet all day. And he had that look on his face. A look that, combined with the dark circles under his eyes that a staff member was desperately trying to cover with concealer, made Youngmin want to securely wrap him up in his arms and hold him until he was back to being smiley and carefree. </p><p>Or: Yejun is sad and Youngmin can't stand it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngmin | Romin/Oh Yejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timeless [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can we stay like this a little longer?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30958391">Can we stay like this a little longer?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darararara/pseuds/darararara">darararara</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have nothing much to say. Stan E'last!</p><p>Here's <a href="https://soundcloud.com/official_theboyz/to-theb-from-sunwoo"> a song to listen to while reading</a>, if you feel like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngmin didn't notice right away - but when all of them were laughing at something Hyuk had said, he noted how Yejun only mustered a tired smile.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, Yejun had been quiet all day. And he had that look on his face. A look that, combined with the dark circles under his eyes that a staff member was desperately trying to cover with concealer, made Youngmin want to securely wrap him up in his arms and hold him until he was back to being smiley and carefree - but they were filming the music video reaction for Tears of Chaos and although they were all used to a certain degree of touchiness, holding him tight throughout the whole video would lead to questions not only from the other members but also the fans. Youngmin wasn’t exactly confident in his abilities to comfort others with words - and he knew the younger well enough to figure that he would be uncomfortable being asked about it in front of the members and the staff.</p><p>So, when the cameras started rolling and Yejun masked his forlorn expression with a more neutral one, Youngmin made sure to keep a hand on his back and to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly from time to time, his gaze lingering on the youngest slightly longer than it would on any other member.</p><p>In the beginning, Yejun was only leaning into the touch, but soon enough, the youngest was gripping the hand that Youngmin had rested on his shoulder, the latter having been absentmindedly playing with the collar of his shirt, and brought it down around his waist as he intertwined their fingers.</p><p>The action was worrying and relieving at the same time, because at least the youngest was accepting the comfort Youngmin was offering him - but seeing how he leaned marginally closer and gripped his hand just a little tighter, it was also signaling that something was indeed wrong.</p><p>Youngmin was helpless; the only thing he could do being to squeeze Yejun's hand reassuringly, his thumb caressing the maknae's knuckles as he tried his best to hide his concern from the cameras. In the end, he had to retrieve his hand to do the greeting, no matter how bad he wanted to hold onto Yejun. As soon as the cameras were shut off, the maknae was back to being quiet – Youngmin's stomach twisted uncomfortably at seeing Yejun's smile drop and his shoulders slouch, the exhaustion evident on his features. Rano must have noticed as well, judging by the questioning glance he sent his way. He helplessly shrugged, not knowing what to do either.</p><p> </p><p>In the changing rooms and on the ride back, amongst the hands of frantic staff members and the traffic jam of Seoul, Youngmin was forced to go along with everyone else while watching Yejun struggle to keep himself together. There was no opportunity for him to stay close to him or to talk to him, so it would have to wait until they were back at the dorms, he concluded. </p><p>Once they arrived, however, the maknae disappeared to take a shower, so Youngmin decided to change into more comfortable clothes and to organize the chaos on his side of the room while waiting for him. When he entered the living room shortly after, he was met with a common sight. All of the members were lazing around or playing games, In preparing food in the kitchen. Yejun, however, was not among them, again. </p><p>He opened his mouth to ask about him, when he met Rano's eyes. The leader must have caught his searching gaze, nodding his head towards the room the two youngest members were currently sharing, a frown adorning his features. </p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the dark room, Youngmin quietly made his way over to the bed Yejun occupied. In the low light streaming in from the window, he could make out his frame under the sheets, the maknae facing away from him. He cautiously lowered himself on the edge of the bed, mindful of not waking him, in case the curled-up boy had already fallen asleep. Up close, it was noticeable just how tense Yejun's body was, eliciting a frown from the older. Reaching out a careful hand to card through his hair, Youngmin softly whispered the maknae's name. Although he didn't receive a verbal response, Yejun slowly relaxed into his touch, the strain of his muscles ebbing away as the raven-haired boy gently massaged his scalp. Youngmin knew that the younger was awake, but he didn't want to push him, so he waited, the calm movements of his hand never ceasing. </p><p>Sensing him stir, Youngmin's eyes fell to Yejun's face as the latter turned his head to glance up at him. He was pale, his skin tone a stark contrast to his lips, the sensitive skin irritated from his habit of chewing on them when he was distressed. They held eye contact for a moment, until Yejun breathed a broken "Hyung...", his voice pained and pleading. It was all that needed to be said, really. Youngmin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, climbing under the covers to pull the afflicted boy into his chest. Once one of his hands continued its soothing motion through Yejun's hair, the younger broke down, his hands clutching the back of Youngmin's hoodie as his tears flowed freely. Youngmin's other Hand immediately came around his waist to pull him closer, hoping to provide some comfort as he felt his heart break more with each tear the boy in his arms shed. </p><p>"Hey, shh, it's okay. It's alright, it will be okay," Youngmin kept repeating, the feeling of helplessness bubbling up inside his chest again. Blinking back his own tears, the older of the two carefully pressed a kiss to the top of his head, murmuring sweet words of reassurance into his hair as he held Yejun through the sobs wracking his body.</p><p>It took a while, but at some point, the sobs died down, replaced by a few stray tears still making their way down the maknae's cheeks.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Yejun's words were muffled, his face buried in Youngmin's neck. "Your hoodie is all wet now," he stated.</p><p>"Don't apologize, I don't care about the hoodie." <i>But I care about you</i>, he almost added. Youngmin continued tracing mindless patterns on his scalp, a shudder running down his spine at the feeling of Yejun's wet eyelashes brushing against his throat.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>Yejun let out a huff. "It's stupid."</p><p>"If it made you feel bad all day it can't be stupid." </p><p>The younger shuffled around for a bit, pressing impossibly closer, before taking a deep breath.</p><p>"I just didn't feel well this morning. It's just that... I have been having these thoughts. What if we don't make it? What if the fans will not like what we do next?"</p><p>Youngmin remained silent, his thumb rubbing small circles into the maknae's hip where his hand was resting. None of them were strangers to doubts getting out of control.</p><p>"And with the schedules lately I just haven't been sleeping enough, I guess. I mean, I'm not usually bothered by these things. Not as much at least. It just feels like a lot right now." He sighed. "See, I told you it's stupid."</p><p>"It's not." Burying his face deeper in Yejun's hair, he breathed a sigh. His next words were spoken thoughtfully.</p><p>"Being an Idol is hard. There's nothing wrong with being overwhelmed from time to time. But you're doing great. We all are, and even if we weren't, we will all stick together, no matter what happens. You know that, right?"</p><p>The maknae let out a non-committal hum.</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>He pulled away slightly. Suppressing a yawn, Yejun stretched out his arms to get rid of the stiffness and brought them down between them, where he mindlessly began playing with the strings of Youngmin's hoodie. The latter suppressed a fond smile.</p><p>"Thank you, hyung." His voice was barely above a whisper, but Youngmin understood him regardless. </p><p>In lieu of an answer, the older hugged him closer, his lips briefly pressing against his forehead.</p><p>After laying in comfortable silence for a while, both of them enjoying each other's warmth, Youngmin spoke up again.</p><p>"In was preparing dinner earlier, do you feel like eating?"</p><p>"Mhh..." Yejun hummed in contemplation. Youngmin could feel the vibration of his voice against his chest. He swallowed thickly. </p><p>"Can we stay like this a little longer?" </p><p>As if to accentuate his words, the maknae snuck his arms around the older boy’s waist, breathing in his scent as he nuzzled his neck. </p><p>Youngmin shuddered, reflexively tightening his grip on the smaller boy.</p><p>"Anything for you," he whispered against Yejun's temple, the indication of those words by far bigger than either of them were ready to unpack. But for now, they didn't have to. For now, they had each other, and it was all they needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For reference, <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7d/20/25/7d20258ac50e4b720b3381e33b5eb264.jpg">this</a> is what i had in mind when writing the cuddle scene (let's ignore that this is a yoonmin fanart lmao).</p><p>That's it i guess. I might write a sequel, let me know if that would be appreciated!<br/>Also, criticism is gladly accepted, since english is not my first language - feel free to tell me what you think in the comments. </p><p>If anyone wants to scream about E'last, find me on <a href="https://nooneugottaknow.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/SunnyTheOnly?s=09">twitter</a>!</p><p>I love you. Remember to be kind.</p><p>A.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>